


bright moon

by untilweyeetagain



Series: She-Ra Week [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bright Moon, F/F, Gen, Introspection, Trans Bow (She-Ra), because i dont think it's possible for me to post anything else, she-ra week 2020, title is unimaginitive but i might change it if i can be bothered to find a new onw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweyeetagain/pseuds/untilweyeetagain
Summary: Written for #SheRaWeek day 1 on tumblr - the princesses’ (+ others’) first reactions to/feelings about Bright Moon. (I suck at summaries I’m sorry)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738717
Kudos: 16





	bright moon

When Adora had first arrived at the palace of Bright Moon, she hadn’t been able to believe her eyes. Never in her life had she ever seen anything so beautiful, so sparkly and shiny and pretty. There were proper beds that were soft and comfortable and warm, a harsh contrast to the hard bunks she had slept in her entire life. The atmosphere was starkly different too, without Shadow Weaver there, looming over her all the time, expecting her to be perfect, to be the perfect Force Captain, a loyal soldier in the army of the Horde.

Bright Moon is… perfect. It’s what she’s always dreamed of, in the brief moments that she had allowed herself to imagine a life outside of the Horde. The only thing missing is Catra, and although it tears her heart into shreds at the thought of living in their paradise without her, Catra had made her choice.

So now she copes with the loss of her closest friend, the loss of what they had, what they could’ve had if either of them had been brave enough to admit it. She lives in a beautiful kingdom, in a beautiful palace, away from the terror of the Horde, without her Catra. She fights for Etheria as She-Ra, and she knows that She-Ra is the only reason she’s welcome here - and that fact hurts, when she dwells on it for too long - but it’s nice to feel like she’s special, even if it sometimes feels like she’s only gone from being a soldier in one army to a soldier in another.

\---

Bow loved Bright Moon. It was his second home, his escape from the expectations of his dads and all of his older siblings. It was also the home of his best friend in the entire world, Glimmer.

Bright Moon was, to Bow, the home of everything peaceful. The kingdom was calm, serene, and Bow craved that. It was so different to his home - with so many siblings, it had always been noisy and filled with people all trying to do their own thing. Even now that most of his siblings had moved out, home was still busy, with his dads’ obsessive First Ones research.

When he had first stumbled upon Bright Moon, he had been taken aback by the atmosphere. The only thing in the kingdom that wasn’t calm was its princess, who had quickly taken a shine to the young Bow and had introduced him to life in the castle.

Glimmer had allowed him to have his own interests, not just those his parents had instilled in him. She had introduced him to archery, and had helped him choose his name when he had first realised that he was trans. She had been there for him for the entirety of his transition, and although his dads were more than supportive of him, it was nice to have someone outside of his family be there for him.

Bright Moon - and its occupants, obviously, because what was a kingdom if not its people - was a sanctuary for Bow, where no one had any expectations of him and he could just chill with his friends without needing to worry about disappointing his dads.

\---

Even though she loved her own kingdom dearly, Mermista had to admit that Bright Moon was pretty great. It had a waterfall with a massive lake beneath it, which she loved, and the palace itself was kind of awesome. It had nothing on Salineas, obviously, but she could admire the beauty in the kingdom.

\---

Perfuma had always thought that there weren’t enough plants in Bright Moon, so whenever she visited the kingdom, she made it her mission to spruce up the place with various flowers and trees, inducing vines to grow up the walls and placing little potted plants on all the windowsills of the castle.

\---

Frosta still didn’t understand the appeal of warmth, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she enjoyed staying at Bright Moon. The sleepovers with the other princesses were super fun, and she liked walking through the palace grounds and admiring the scenery. As previously mentioned, the kingdom was a bit too warm for her tastes, but that was nothing she couldn’t fix with her powers, so she had to say that Bright Moon was quite pleasant.

\---

Catra hated Bright Moon and its inhabitants with a burning passion. They had turned her Adora away from her, had broken her heart when they stole her away and corrupted her, making her believe that Catra was the bad guy.

All the princesses got to live it up in that pretty little kingdom, having fun and spending time with Adora, while Catra was left to fight for survival in the Horde without her biggest (and only) supporter. The only good thing that had come from this was the fact that a Force Captain position had opened up, but it was still a bittersweet thing to accept the role, knowing who had previously held it.

That cutesy kingdom and the prissy princesses who lived there had taken away from her the one thing she had in this cruel world, and she was not going to forget that. She would get her revenge on them, and on Adora, who had abandoned her for them. She could not rest until Bright Moon, and the rest of the kingdoms of Etheria, had been razed to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, come scream about spop with me on tumblr @untilweyeetagain


End file.
